Regret
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione confronts Draco and Ron remembers why he left Hermione in the first place. Part 4 to 'Someone To Turn To'. Contains smut.


_**This is the fourth part to my first story 'Someone To Turn To'**_

_**I do NOT own any of the characters**_

_**Contains lemon.**_

* * *

Hermione could barely study with everything that had occurred. She didn't care for it. She was only into studying for 10 minutes and she wanted to quit. She kicked all of her books off of her bed and threw her pillow across the room in frustration with a loud groan. She was so humiliated in front of everyone. She never wanted to show her face again. She looked at the clock. It was 10 o'clock. Draco was still on his rounds. She decided to get some food stored in a fridge near the common room. She just put on her nightdress for comfort and a satin dressing gown and wrapped the sash around her waist. She threw her hair in a sloppy bun and she made her way down the stairs. It was gloomy. The only supply of light was the moon that was shining through the window and the fire going in the fireplace. Hermione spotted the small fridge in the corner of the room and she opened it. She grabbed a small container that contained some cut up apples in it. She brought it to the sofa and she sat down grubbing on it. She kicked up her feet on the coffee table and she leaned her head back on the sofa while chewing on the cold apple. The crackling of the fireplace can be hear and it gave off heat. The bitter taste of the apple soothed her and comforted her a bit. There was nothing like a late night snack to relieve when you cant sleep. Particularly, when you are finally all alone and feeling a bit content about a horrible situation that took place earlier. Not to mention being utterly humiliated. Hermione enjoyed her late night snack in peace…for a bit. She heard the portrait door open and she turned to see Draco taking his robes off while walking inside. He came back early from his rounds. Just what I need she said sarcastically in her head. Hermione dropped her container of apples and she just looked at him. He just paused and stared at her when he spotted her. It was so awkward. Hermione felt a sudden heat build up inside of her. Draco just sighed and started to make his way up the stairs and Hermione wouldn't let him get away with it. She marched up to him stood in front of him. He looked at her like everything was ok wanting her to move. She just lifted her hand and slapped him.

"What the hell?!" Draco said rubbing his cheek grabbing a hold of her wrist shaking her.

"How dare you! You humiliated me in front of everyone! What's wrong with you?!" Hermione said about to hit him with her free hand but he grabbed a hold of it.

"Granger!" Draco said grabbing both of her hands and she struggled in his grip.

"Now we're back to surname origin?" Hermione said through gritted teeth as she struggled from his grip. He tried to contain her but she just started to throw her hands at him with fists frantically as they both groaned.

"I should've known better! You're a sick bastard!" she yelled out trying to hit him more. She got in a few hits on his chest before he had enough. He didn't want to hurt a girl but it was only time enough before he was at the ends of his nerves. He then grabbed a harsh hold of her shoulders and he pressed her hard against the wall with a thud.

"Ugh!" Hermione cry out as he restrained her hands on either side of her head.

"Now, pay attention to me. We had sex. That is it." he said with his face mere inches away from hers. She could feel his lukewarm breathing on her lips. His eyes just about penetrated into hers as his icy cold blue eyes met with her warm honey brown eyes.

"I thought we had something going on." Hermione said in a soft tone. Malfoy just let out a chuckle.

"I, by no means, cannot have anything with you, Mudblood. My blood wouldn't allow it. It would be a disgrace." he whispered into her ears before letting her go. She couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. It felt like a rusted dagger stabbed her in the middle of her heart while being twisted opening the wound more. Hermione gulped as she watched him walk away. Her nostrils flared from anger and she just curled her hands into a fist.

"You are a coward!" Hermione spat out as Draco stopped dead in his tracks with his back to her. "You fear about what everyone thinks of you. You have no mind of your own. How can you ever lead others when you cant even lead your own life?!" Hermione retorted to him as he twirled around with a quickness and he seized her throat chucking her against the wall for a second time. Hermione gasped for air wheezing as his grasp constricted around her throat. His face was red.

"_I _don't want you …I _never_ did and I _never_ will. I had you for a night and that's it. Its not my fault you are so naïve to fall for me. I don't see how anyone else would want you either." he said hissing into her ear letting her go after slamming her against the wall once more and she coughed as she grabbed her throat. Draco flashed her a smirk and backed away. "Don't say you didn't like that. You like it rough you slut." he said laughing walking away. Hermione just slid down the wall and sat against it. She slowly closed her eyes and sighed while crying softly and grabbing the back of her head and throat. She was in such a appalling state. She didn't know what to do. She once again felt lonely…

- - -

Ron sighed while reading his Quidditch magazine. He hasn't talked much since that night arguing with Hermione. He felt so upset with a hint of jealously. He had no clue why he was jealous though. He dumped her for Lavender. He didn't care what Hermione did with her life. He had Lavender. It was probably because Malfoy was known to be such a damn sex god and he slept with Hermione. He wondered if Hermione liked him better. Out of all people why Malfoy? How the hell did he even get Hermione in bed? Hermione would never touch him. Was it for revenge? Or maybe she always had a thing for him.

"Hey, hon." Lavender said sitting next to Ron on the couch interrupting his thoughts. She gave him a kiss on her cheek and Ron didn't give one back.

"_Hey_." Ron said in a short, not interested, low tone. Lavender leaned on him and she slip a hand into the collar of Ron's shirt and started to kiss his neck while rubbing his chest. Ron gave in for a bit but he pushed her away lightly. Lavender didn't back away though. She hesitated for a bit before trying to seduce him again. Only this time, she started to nibble on his ear with a light moan. "No, Lavender." Ron said grabbing her hands and pushing her away.

"What is it?" she asked confused to why he was so cranky.

"I'm not in the mood now." Ron said in a exasperated sigh. He leaned his head on his hand with his elbow propped up on the arm of the sofa. Lavender just let out a wry laugh.

"What's wrong? Is it because Hermione slept with someone else?" Lavender said sensing that's why he was mad. Ron didn't answer. He just flipped the page in his magazine and continued to pretend to read it.

"So what?! She cant do things that _I _can." Lavender said lowering her head to Ron's manhood unzipping his pants.

"Lavender!" Ron said lifting her head up and pushing her aside lightly. He looked at her not believing what she was doing and he just got up and threw the magazine on the sofa. "I'm just…I'm just gonna rest my eyes in my room." Ron said making his way up to the stairs. Lavender blocked his way to the staircase.

"Who cares if she slept with someone! You have _me_!" Lavender said looking into his eyes. Ron let out another sigh.

"That doesn't mean I don't _care_ for her!" Ron said. Lavender just let out a little chuckle.

"That's not how it seemed like when we made love the same night you broke up with her." Lavender said in a seductive voice moving into his body.

"Lavender! Please!" Ron said angered. He wasn't in the mood for her and he hated the way she talked about Hermione. She knew he still had a thing for her though and she was always a bit jealous.

"Why do you really care if she slept with someone else?! You slept with _me_." she said and Ron's face turned red.

"Because she didn't _just _sleep with anyone! She slept with...sigh...she slept with Malfoy." he said running fingers through his ginger hair. Lavender just paused and she looked at him with disbelief.

"She-she slept with Draco?" she asked in a soft tone. Ron furrowed his eyebrows at her at the affection of her voice.

"Yes, she slept with _Malfoy_." he said his last name with venom in his tone and Lavender looked down. It looked like she was upset about it. Ron continued to study her face. She looked worried, jealous, upset, heartbroken…she even went into her own world for a sec.

"Why do _you _care?" Ron asked crossing his arms giving her a taste of her own medicine when she questioned him. Lavender snapped out of her daze and looked at him. She scoffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I _don't_. I just…I didn't think he would find her…doable." she said searching for words. Ron looked at her skeptically. She was lying about something. Ron couldn't deal with her now though.

"I'm just gonna lay down and you're gonna get out of my way." he said pushing through her arm that was blocking his way and we went up to his room slamming the door. He pulled his shirt off from behind his head and he threw it on a nearby chair. He threw himself on the bed so his back rubbed up against the silk cool sheets. He was just in a bad mood. He was frustrated, jealous, worried…just all over the place. He just couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He wondered why he broke up with Hermione in the first place...

_**1 week ago...**_

Ron was studying late night with Lavender. She promised to help him with his Potions homework since Hermione finally had it with him copying her work.

"So if you mix the unicorns hair with the wing of a bat…then you get this potion." she said pointing out to some type of remedy.

"Oh…" Ron said still confused. He looked at the Grandfather clock in the library. It was almost time to meet Hermione. He had something special planned for her since she had been so stressed out about exams. He wanted to relieve her of stress and he knew the way how. "Umm…I got to be going soon." Ron said closing his books. Lavender just sighed and flipped her hair revealing her cleavage. Her eyes were so bright blue and anyone could get lost in them.

"Oh..that's too bad." she said gathering her stuff. Ron cleared his throat and put his books in his bad. "Come help me put these books back?" Lavender asked fluttering her long curly lashes. Ron looked deep into her eyes trying not to give into temptation.

"Sure." he said trying to be helpful. He wasn't an arse about things. He gathered the heavy books and he followed her through the aisles. He was confused when she led him to a section with old dusty books that looked like they haven't been used in ages. "Are you sure you got them from here?" Ron asked looking around.

"Yeah, just around this corner." she said moving her hips when she walked. Her pleaded skirt moved side to side with her body and her blonde hair wisped through the hair and Ron can smell the trail of her perfume.

"Right up there." Lavender pointed in the corner end of the aisle. Ron just nodded and he reached up trying to find an empty spot to put the books. "Oh, what's that?" Lavender pointed out on a patch of skin on his hip. His shirt rose a bit when he reached up.

"Oh, a bludger skinned me during a game. Its nothing." Ron said clearing his throat.

"Oh, that looks like it hurts." Lavender said in a soft tone running her finger over his hip. Ron started to feel uncomfortable as his back hit the bookshelf. She started to move closer into him and she looked up at him.

"Umm…we-we should be going." Ron said not moving.

"I want to do something first." she said unbuckling his pants without taking her eyes off of him. Ron hesitated and just stood there not having a thought in mind. He didn't know what to do. Lavender then moved in and kissed him. He started to kiss her back and then he started to realize what he was doing as he shot back to reality.

"No, Lavender. I have a girlfriend." he said in a firm tone looking her in her eyes. She didn't care though. She tip toed bringing her lips near his ear.

"This will be our little secret then." she whispered into his ear while slipping a hand into his pants grabbing his hardening manhood through his boxers. Ron let out a groan and she chuckled. "Maybe not so little after all." she smiled at him. Ron bit his lower lip as she kissed his neck while rubbing him. Ron knew this was wrong. His heart told him no but he was in a state where he didn't care what it said. This was a troublesome obsession with guys. He just let her have him. Lavender licked her plump pink lips looking at him seductively. "I'm gonna enjoy this." she said while raking her nails down the front of Ron's shirt while bending down. She brought his pants down and his boxers down and kneeled in front of his erect cock. She stroked him a bit before she took him in her mouth.

"Oooh…" Ron moaned lightly while lacing his hands behind his head. This was something fresh to him. Hermione never did this. Ron closed his eyes as Lavender sucked him off. It was such a astonishing feeling to him. His heart throbbed more rapidly and his blood level escalated and he started to emit heat from his body. He drove his hips into her mouth as he moved her hair out of the way of her face. She started to tease his ball sack while deep throating him. "Mmm…yeah." Ron said as he felt himself hitting the back of her throat. She hummed while giving him head sending the vibrations through his manhood making him groan even more now. He licked his lips as his hips moved in circular motions. He loved it. Lavender seized his ass cheeks and pulled him in more so that he felt himself doing down her throat now. He groaned loudly as he grabbed her hair. The warmth of her mouth and the vibrations were sending him into pure bliss. She moved her head faster now and she sucked harder and Ron felt his sac swelling up ready for sweet release.

"Oohhh….shiiit…" Ron groaned out loudly as he came into her mouth. She continued to play with his sac and she sucked harder sucking up every bit of cum. Ron's legs were quivering and she licked the tip of his dick and around the head while looking up at him. Ron panted with beads of sweat running down his cheeks. Lavender swallowed every bit of him and she licked her lips.

"Mmm. You taste _so_ good." she said smacking her lips together. That was the best experience Ron ever went through. And thats how it all started...

_**Present...**_

Yeah, Ron remembered that day that he started to feel different. He left Hermione for better sex though. Not because he stopped loving her. He didn't love Lavender. She wasn't serious about a relationship. She never wants to do anything together. She didn't care if he was romantic. It was just all sex for her. It was great sex but…it wasn't Hermione. With Lavender it was just ferocious, rough animal sex… but with Hermione…there was love and passion there. He long for gazing into her eyes after they made love. He would often lay on top of her looking into her eyes while caressing her cheek. She was so beautiful with her cheeks flustered and glistening of sweat. Just the thought of them being one brought a smile to his face. That went away quickly though when he thought about Malfoy being in her. Just the thought of their bodies writhing together making love made him sick in the trenches of his stomach. He didn't want any other guy to touch Hermione the way he did. Now, Hermione was hurt. By him and Malfoy. Ron wanted so much to tell Hermione that he loved her no matter what she did. How can she believe him after what he did? He was gonna try his best to convince her though.


End file.
